The present invention relates generally to sterilization devices. More particularly this invention relates to a device for sterilizing the interior of trash receptacles using ultraviolet radiation and ozone gas in a closed container.
It has long been known that germs are spread by, among other things, hand-to-hand contact. Hence there""s been much in the literature recently concerning the washing of hands in order to prevent the spreading of the common cold as well as other microbes. Further, it has long been known that toothbrushes can be a source of the spreading of germs as well. Recently, it has been discovered that bacteria continue to live on writing implements used by individuals. Further, it is well known that trash receptacles can also carry microbes and therefore can be a vector for the spread of disease.
There is much prior art for the sterilization of various objects. For example, hospitals use sterilization routinely for surgical instruments. Typically, such sterilization occurs both chemically as well as through high-pressure, high temperature steam sterilization. This results in generally sterile instruments for use in surgery. The difficulty, of course, is that such devices are expensive, cumbersome, and are therefore not practical for the widespread sterilization of more common devices.
The spread of germs via bathroom articles has been the subject of prior inventions. Many inventors have dealt with the issues associated with toothbrush sterilization. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,407 to Andary et al. discloses an automatic toothbrush sterilization comprising ultraviolet lamps. Similarly U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,445 to Ellis discloses a sterilization holder and night-light for toothbrushes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,487 to Ritter discloses a toothbrush sterilizer with automatic control. U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,795 to Sakurai et al. discloses an ultraviolet sterilizer for dental implements. U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,364 to Ritter discloses a toothbrush conditioner comprising an ultraviolet radiation source. U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,770 to Hylton et al. discloses another form of a toothbrush holder having an ultraviolet lamp mounted within the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,851 to Beasley et al. discloses yet another form of an ultraviolet toothbrush sterilizer and holder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,847 to Lackey et al. discloses a toothbrush sanitation device having an ultraviolet light source and a removable lid. U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,460 to Foster, Jr. et al. discloses a toothbrush sanitizer having a centrally mounted ultraviolet bulb with cavities for receiving toothbrushes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,572 to Chu discloses a toothbrush holder also having an ultraviolet source. U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,521 to Bourgue discloses a toothbrush holder also having an ultraviolet light source. U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,877 to Choi discloses a rest room organizer having a sterilization apparatus using an ultraviolet light for sterilizing bathroom articles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,635 to Duthei, Jr. discloses a general sterilization method and apparatus wherein microorganisms are exposed to ultraviolet light. Thus, it can be seen that much work has been done with respect to the sterilization of bathroom articles. However, no attention has been paid to the sterilization of more common objects, specifically trash receptacles which are also known to carry disease-producing microbes.
It would therefore be desirable to have a convenient, commonly available, inexpensive, and easy to use sterilization method and apparatus for sterilizing trash receptacles thereby preventing the transmission of object-borne disease spreading microorganisms.
It is therefore an object to the present invention to sterilize commonly used trash receptacles such as those found in offices, bathrooms and kitchens.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a trash receptacle sterilization apparatus that can be commonly available and easy to use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sterilization apparatus using ultraviolet radiation as a means of sterilization.
It is a further object of the present invention to combine ultraviolet sterilization and ozone sterilization together to more completely sterilize trash receptacles.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a sterilization device for sterilizing trash receptacles safely and without exposing a user to ultraviolet sterilization radiation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a trash receptacles sterilization unit that operates on normal wall current or battery power.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art by review of the specification that follows.
The present invention is a convenience, compact, and easy to use trash receptacle sterilization unit. The present invention comprises generally an ultraviolet light source particularly in the 200 to 300 nm wavelength range. This range has long been known for its germicidal and sterilization effects achieved by direct radiation. It is also well-known that ultraviolet radiation below 200 nm can produce small quantities of ozone from oxygen in the atmosphere. Ozone, in sufficient concentrations, is known to have significant germicidal and sterilization effects. Further, ozone, as a gas, is able to reach certain places and crevices in trash receptacles where ultraviolet radiation might not reach, especially when a number of trash receptacles are being sterilized together, simultaneously.
The ultraviolet light source of the present invention is mounted within a housing such that the ultraviolet radiation can shine directly upon and reflect onto the interior of trash receptacles. Thus, the interior of the housing also can reflect ultraviolet radiation in directions such as to both directly and indirectly reach all parts of the trash receptacles to be sterilized.
The ultraviolet light source can be mounted in a number of configurations. For example, where the trash receptacle sterilization apparatus is disposed vertically, the ultraviolet lamp can be a ring type lamp at the top of the housing, a tubular ultraviolet lamp source that can stand vertically in the housing, a series of ultraviolet lamps that can be disposed around the perimeter of the housing thereby directing radiation inward to trash receptacles that are contained vertically or horizontally within the housing.
The wavelength range of the ultraviolet radiation of the present invention also causes a small amount of ozone to be generated. This ozone is released into the housing and together with the ultraviolet radiation provides a more complete sterilization of the trash receptacles.
The present invention also comprises the top or lid which is hingedly or removably attached in to the lower housing. This cover or lid prevents ultraviolet radiation from escaping the container thereby protecting any users or those who pass by the sterilization apparatus.
Integral to the housing and its cover, is an interlocking switch which is biased in the xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d position. When the cover is placed over the sterilization apparatus, the switch is engaged and the ultraviolet radiation light source is turned on. When the cover is removed, for example when a trash receptacle top is opened, the ultraviolet radiation is immediately turned off as soon as the top is opened or the lid is lifted.
A timer circuit for the ultraviolet light source is also part of present invention. The timing circuit is activated as soon as the cover or lid of the sterilization apparatus is closed and the interlocking switch is engaged. The timer allows the ultraviolet light source to remain on for a predetermined amount of time. This time is consistent with sterilization of trash contained within the apparatus of the present invention. When the amount of time has expired, the ultraviolet light source is turned off thereby saving both power as well as prolonging the life of the ultraviolet light source(s). In the event that the top or lid is lifted or opened, as in the placement of trash in the trash receptacles, the timer is reset and, upon closing of the lid, the sterilization time period begins again.
As an integral part of the sterilization, an indicator light is provided whereby, when sterilization is proceeding, the indicator light is lit. When sterilization is not occurring, as in the case when the lid is lifted or the sterilization lamp has burned out, the indicator light is not lit. In this case, it will be clear to the user that either maintenance on the device must occur or the lid is not properly engaged with the interlocking switch.
The present invention can operate both on normal current found in homes, businesses, and buildings of all types as well as on battery power. Where battery power is used, it is anticipated that rechargeable batteries will be present in the present invention such that sterilization can continue to take place for some period of time even during power failures.